Last Drive
by mandancie
Summary: This is Sam and Dean's last hunt. This is a death fiction (kind of) Here is my take on the ending of the show. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! :)

Please don't hate me. Give it a read and let me know what you think!

Summary: Death!Fic. (kind of) This is Sam and Dean's last hunt!

A/N: If your like me, then you will need a tissue for this story. :)

Last Drive

Dean is driving the Impala with Sam in the passenger seat. They had just finished a hunt that went a little worse than they had expected. Sam is leaning against the passenger door, his hair sticking to his face with the mix of sweat and blood. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, bleeding from being flung out the room by the poltergeist they were hunting, he landed on the iron fence in the yard. Dean was no better. When Sam went flying, the poltergeist tossed Dean around almost every room in the house. Unrelenting, the poltergeist banged them up something awful. Dean is seeing double while driving. Sam is in and out of consciousness.

"S'my," Dean slurs out. "Stay with me, Sammy."

"I'm trying, D'n," Sam says, laying his head back against the seat.

Dean is trying his best to stay on the road, looks over at Sam and sees the pain that he's in. "Just a little while longer, little brother."

Sam grabs the end of Dean's jacket with his bloody hand, like he is trying to reach out for his lifeline. Dean can feel the tug on his coat. Then in the silence of the car, the grip on Dean's jacket slackens. Tears streaming down Dean's face, not wanting to look at the passenger side of the car, he knows his brother is gone.

"It's okay, Sammy. Sleep now." Dean says sniffling. "I'll wake you up when we get home."

As Dean continues to drive, the road began to blur. His head is pounding. His eyes are drooping. He can't stay awake. His head falls back, his hands slide off the wheel, and that was it. There is a flash of brilliant light... and then nothing.

Dean lifted his head. He was still driving the Impala. AC/DC was playing on the radio. Hesitantly he turned to the passenger side and saw his brother sitting next to him reading a book he hasn't seen since Sam was 14.

"Sammy," Dean asked curiously. "What are you reading?"

"Sherlock Holmes," Sam said puzzled. "You know what book this is. You got it for me."

Dean looked at his surroundings and noticed that it wasn't dark any more. His head was no longer pounding and his clothes were clean of blood. And Sam… Sam wasn't bleeding out. They weren't driving on a desolate road anymore. They were in a small town. Dean felt like he had no more worries, that everything was all good. He didn't know where they were going, not that he cared much, so long as he felt fine and Sam was safe, nothing else mattered.

When they got to their destination, still not knowing where they were, Dean put the car in park and turned off the engine. Sam looked up from his book. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, little brother," Dean said getting out of the car, Sam following suit.

They were standing in front of a house that looked familiar but wasn't. The front door opened up and a woman stepped out like she was expecting them.

"Dean," Sam said, tears pricking behind his eyes.

"I see her Sammy," Dean said. "Mom."

"It's about time you boys came home." Mary said extending her arms out towards her boys. Dean and Sam walked up to their mother. Mary walked over to them and met them in the yard just past the fence. Dean hugged their mom. Then Sam wrapped his arms around his mother's waist.

"Mom," Dean said. "What's going on here? Where are we?"

Before Mary answered Dean's question, the door opened up again and two more people walked out of the house.

"Sam. Dean,"

They turned to the door again and saw John and Bobby standing there.

"What's going on here," Sam asked.

"You boys are finally home," John said. "It's over."

"What," Dean asked. "Where are we? Heaven?"

"Yes," Bobby said.

"How can that be?" Sam asked. "The last time we were here we were only experiencing our happiest memories… but this is obviously not a memory."

"No," Mary said. "No baby. That was the work of rogue angels trying to tear you two apart. That's why you were separated. And the things you saw made you even more angry with each other when you got back. This is your heaven. A home. With family and friends who love you both. Let's go inside. We've been waiting for you two for so long."

Mary turned and walked back into the house. John and Bobby followed her. Sam and Dean stayed where they were standing. Looking at each other, they couldn't believe where they were.

"Are you boys coming in?" John yelled from inside the house. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and walked into the house. Dean stayed where he was. He couldn't believe it. Everything he's ever wanted was right there beyond the door. His mom and dad, Bobby and his baby brother all under the same roof. A natural peace and calm rushed over him and he really felt lighter than air.

"Dean," Sam called, drawing Dean out of his thoughts. "You coming?"

"Yeah, coming," Dean said walking towards the house.

The End

A/N: Please don't hate me. I know they died but it really was a happy ending. If ever they did end it, this would be a cool way to go. Please read and review. :)


End file.
